Benang Merah
by Yuuna Emiko
Summary: Aku selalu mengejarmu, tapi mengapa kau tak pernah melihatku sedikit pun? Apakah aku memang tak punya tempat di hatimu? Apa kamu benar-benar tak menyukaiku? Apa ketika aku pergi, kamu masih mengacuhkan aku? Special NHTD6-2015 #28/RnR


**Benang Merah**

 **Author : Yuuna Emiko**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Hinata (NaruHina)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo, Naruto cool, special NHTD6-2015 #28, dll.**

 **DON'T LIKE.., DON'T READ..,**

"…." Berbicara biasa

'….' Dalam Hati

 **Summary : "Aku selalu mengejarmu, tapi mengapa kau tak pernah melihatku sedikit pun? Apakah aku memang tak punya tempat di hatimu? Apa kamu benar-benar tak menyukaiku? Apa ketika aku pergi, kamu masih mengacuhkan aku? Special NHTD6-2015 #28/RnR"**

Hinata terus berjalan mengikuti Naruto dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas di wajahnya, sesekali meloncat-loncat kecil sambil melantunkan lagu yang terdengar ceria. Seluruh penjuru sekolah sudah tak heran dengan semua ini, sedari pertama kali Hinata masuk sekolah ini, ia terus mengekori Naruto ke mana pun ia pergi, kecuali saat Naruto ke toilet tentunya.

Naruto juga seakan tak peduli dengan keberadaan Hinata, sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Hinata mencintai Naruto, namun Naruto selalu mengacuhkannya. Tapi anehnya Hinata tak pernah kelihatan bersedih sama sekali, ia selalu menampilkan senyum ceria yang terlihat menawan di mata para laki-laki.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, jalannya jangan cepat-cepat!" Pekik Hinata. Ia mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, terlihat persis anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen.

Naruto berhenti ketika mendengar pekikkan Hinata. Menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Hinata dengan kesal. "Tak bisakah kau pergi dari hadapanku?" Ucap Naruto tajam. Kata-kata Naruto seperti anak panah yang tepat menembus jantung Hinata. Rasanya sakit sekali, tapi Hinata tetap tersenyum ceria, berusaha menutupi semua rasa sakitnya dengan topeng keceriaan yang selama ini ia pakai.

"Aku tak bisa jauh dari Naruto-kun, karena Naruto-kun adalah alasanku untuk tetap hidup." Hinata tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai matanya menyipit. Naruto mendesah mendengar jawaban Hinata. Benar-benar keras kepala, mungkin itulah pemikiran Naruto. Setiap Naruto meminta Hinata menjauh, jawaban yang Hinata berikan selalu sama.

"Aku tak pernah meminta kau menjadikan aku alasan kau untuk hidup, dari sekian banyak lelaki kenapa harus aku?" Naruto membentak Hinata. Semua pasang mata mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada dua manusia berbeda gender itu.

Lagi lagi Hinata tersenyum. "Itu karena aku mencintaimu. Satu-satunya laki-laki yang dapat merebut hatiku hanya kamu. Naruto-kun adalah cinta pertamaku, aku selalu mencintaimu sejak kecil." Hinata berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Ia tak mau dibilang cengeng.

"Aku tak butuh cintamu!" Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Masih dengan senyumnya Hinata melihat Naruto menjauh.

Orang-orang melihat Hinata dengan pandangan iba. Mereka selalu memandang Hinata begitu setiap pertengkaran Hinata dan Naruto selesai.

"Kasian sekali gadis bernama Hinata itu, ia selalu ditolak oleh Naruto-senpai." Kata seseorang dari kerumunan. Naruto memang satu tingkat berada di atas Hinata. Naruto kelas dua belas dan Hinata kelas sebelas.

"Ia benar-benar tegar, ia selalu terlihat ceria." Ucap seseorang lagi.

Hinata memandang mereka semua sambil tersenyum, kemudian berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju arah sebaliknya dari arah Naruto berjalan tadi. Hinata memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Serasa ditusuk oleh ribuan anak panah. Kata-kata Naruto tadi terus tergiang dibenak dan pikirannya. Aku tak butuh cintamu. Aku tak butuh cintamu.

Semakin memikirkan itu, dada Hinata bertambah sakit. Langkah kakinya bertambah cepat dan semakin cepat, sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar berlari, ia sempat orang-orang berkata tentangnya.

"Sepertinya ia sudah sampai pada batasnya." Begitulah yang ia dengar.

Hinata sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Berlari menuju pohon sakura yang berada di taman itu, kemudian duduk di bawah pohon sambil memeluk lutunya. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan Hinata menangis, menumpahkan semua perasaannya, dan melepaskan topeng keceriaan yang pakai sedari dulu.

Isakan terus terdengar, Hinata benar-benar tak bisa berhenti menangis.

 **Hinata POV**

Aku sudah berusah sekuat tenaga menahan tangisan ini, namun hatiku seakan tak mau menuruti perintah dari otakku. Ini sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Kami-sama yang aku mau hanya Naruto-kun mengakui cintaku. Aku hanya ingin Naruto-kun melihatku walau hanya sedetik. Aku mau Naruto-kun tersenyum padaku walau hanya sebentar. Aku mau memelukmu walau hanya sekali, apakah permintaanku terlalu muluk.

Apakah kamu tak menyukaiku Naruto-kun? Aku selalu mengejarmu tapi kau terus mengacuhkan, mengusirku dengan tangan dan mulutmu. Apakah aku memang tak mempunyai tempat dihatimu? Aku terus berpikir, apakah ketika aku pergi nanti kau akan tetap mengacuhkanku?

Mungkin jawabannya iya, ku rasa kau tak akan pernah melihatku, kau mungkin akan mengacuhkan ku terus dan ku pikir aku tak akan pernah melihat kau tersenyum lagi.

Tapi, sampai nanti aku mati, aku akan tetap mencintaimu dengan setulus hatiku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Rasa cinta ini tidak akan pernah pudar, mungkin akan semakin bertambah. Mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku akan memilikimu, mungkin kau akan mencintaiku, dan ku pastikan aku akan tetap mencintaimu.

 **Hinata POV End**

Hinata terus menangis, ia tak memperdulikan bunyi bel yang terus berbunyi dari tadi. Tanpa sadar darah menetes dari hidung Hinata, ia mimisan.

Ketika merasakan bau anyir, Hinata langsung menengadahkan kepalanya, mengelap hidungnya yang telah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Hinata berlari cepat ke arah toilet perempuan, segera membasuh hidungnya yang berdarah. Hinata sudah biasa dengan ini.

Setelah selesai, Hinata segera berjalan ke kelasnya. Langkahnya lunglai, seakan jiwanya telah hilang dari raganya. Sesampainya di kelas, ia mengetuk pintu dengan pelan.

"Masuk!" Ucap suara seorang pria dari dalam kelas. Hinata membuka pintunya dengan pelan, tetapi setelah itu ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan pingsan.

Semuanya terkejut, terlebih baju Hinata di nodai dengan cairan merah seperti darah. Guru berambut perak tersebut segera berlari ke arah Hinata, menggendongnya keluar dari kelas menuju UKS.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, ia melihat dinding langit-langit yang putih, ia juga mencium bau obat di sini. Ia tahu di mana ia sekarang. Ia benci tempat ini, tempat ini seolah penjara baginya, berulang kali ia memasuki tempat ini, ia sudah bosan.

"Hinata!" suara seseorang memecah kesunyian yang menjalari ruang tempat Hinata terbaring dengan selang infus yang ada di tangan kanannya. Hinata mengenal suara itu, suara milik kaasannya tercinta.

"Kaasan.." Ucap Hinata lemah sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara.

"Sayang jangan bicara dulu ya." Ibu Hinata, Hikari berucap sambil mengelus surai Indigo Hinata dengan lembut. Membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Berusaha menahan tangis melihat kondisi Hinata yang seperti ini.

"Untung saja Kakashi-san segera menelepon ambulans." Masih berucap dengan menahan tangis. Ayah Hinata, Hiashi dan Kakak Hinata, Neji mengelus-ngelus bahu Hikari dengan lembut.

"Kaasan, apakah tambah parah?" Tanya Hinata dengan senyum di wajahnya, Hinata berusaha tegar dengan ini semua. Mungkin inilah takdir yang sudah digariskan Tuhan kepadanya.

"Ah! Ti-tidak sayang.." Hikari tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tak perlu berbohong kaasan, Hinata merasakannya. Penyakit ini bertambah parah kan?" Hikari tak sanggup untuk menjawab, ia memeluk Hinata sambil menangis, Hikari menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kaasan, Hinata mohon jangan menangis. Hinata saja tidak menangis, Hinata pasti akan baik-baik saja, selama ada Kaasan, Tousan, Neji-nii." Hinata tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan perasaan kaasannya.

'Dan mungkin Naruto-kun.' Lanjut Hinata dalam hati.

"Iya, Hikari, penyakit Hinata belum terlalu parah, kita masih dapat mengobatinya." Ucap Hiashi menenangkan.

"Tapi, aku takut! Aku takut kehilangan Hinata! Aku tak mau Hinata pergi meninggalkan kita, bagaimana kalau dia sendirian? Bagaimana Hinata tanpa kita?" Hikari berteriak histeris, ia masih mengeluarkan air matanya.

Hinata tersenyum miris melihat perilaku kaasannya, "Kaasan, walau Hinata mati, Hinata tak akan sendiri, mungkin nanti Hinata bisa bertemu Hanabi-chan, bertemu Jiisan dan Obaasan." Hinata membayangkan ia berkumpul bersama dengan Hanabi, adiknya yang meninggal sejak dalam kandungan, berkumpul bersama kakek dan neneknya, tersenyum bahagia bersama.

"Hinata kamu tidak boleh bilang begitu, kamu tak akan mati." Ucap Neji. Ia sedih melihat keadaan adiknya yang harus menahan beban berat seperti ini, bila rasa sakit itu dapat dibagi, ia bersedia menerima rasa sakit Hinata. Biarlah dirinya menderita asal adiknya dapat tersenyum bahagia, dapat menikmati masa mudanya, dan dapat merasakan yang namanya menikah, meraih cita-citanya. Ia sangat menyayangi adiknya satu-satunya itu, sudah cukup ia kehilangan adik bungsunya, ia tak mau kehilangan lagi.

"Itu seandainya aku mati. Aku belum siap meninggalkan kehidupan menyenangkan ku ini. Aku masih ingin tertawa bersama kalian, menikmati liburan bersama kalia, bercanda bersama kalian, aku juga mau lulus sekolah."

'Dan aku mau Naruto-kun menerimaku, tidak mengacuhkanku lagi dan tersenyum ke arahku, terutama aku ingin dipeluk oleh Naruto-kun taka pa jika hanya sekali, itu sudah cukup.' Batin Hinata.

"Hinata, tousan yakin kamu akan hidup lebih lama, kamu tak akan mati." Ucap Hiashi sambil memandang Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang.

'seandainya itu terjadi, mungkin aku akan sangat bahagia.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini Hinata tidak masuk sekolah, teman-temannya tak mengetahui mengapa Hinata tidak masuk sekolah. Naruto lantas senang sekali karena hari-harinya akan kembali tenang, tanpa ada seseorang yang terus mengikutinya seperti anak ayam yang selalu mengikuti induknya, tak perlu mendengar suara Hinata yang hanya membuatnya kesal.

Tapi entah mengapa, hatinya resah, ia merasa tak biasa, seperti ada yang kurang dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa hampa, seperti tak ada warna dalam hidupnya, hanya ada hitam dan hitam. Naruto seperti merasa ada yang hilang dalam hidupnya, entah apa itu.

"Hey, si gadis Hyuga itu tidak masuk lagi, rasanya tidak menyenangkan kalau tidak melihat petunjunkkan antara gadis itu dengan Naruto-senpai." Mendengar ucapan seorang gadis yang lewat di depannya membuat Naruto tersadar, yang kurang dari hari-harinya selama tiga hari ini adalah Hinata, ya.. Hinata. Gadis yang sukses mempora-porandakan hidupnya selama ini, gadis keras kepala yang selalu mengekorinya ke mana pun.

Tapi, Naruto merasa aneh, untuk apa ia merasa hampa tanpa gadis itu, dulu hidupnya datar saja seperti ini namun ketika merasakan kembali hidupnya yang dulu membuatnya gusar dan kehilangan arah.

Naruto tak tahu perasaan apa ini, namun yang ia tahu, ketika berdekatan dengan Hinata hatinya merasa tenang dan nyaman, ia merasa berdebar-debar dan yang lebih penting entah sejak kapan ia menganggap Hinata itu imut, lucu dan cantik.

Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya pada sahabatnya, Sasuke, "Teme! Ketika kau merasa berdebar-debar saat dekat dengan orang itu dan ketika kau merasa nyaman dan tenang selama orang itu ada dalam jangkauan penglihatanmu apa namanya?"

Sasuke cengo sesaat, sebelum ia mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, "Baka! Itu namanya cinta! Kau kan sudah pernah pacaran masa tidak tahu!"

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat berpikir, itu ditandai dengan alisnya yang berkerut.

"Aku tak bisa jauh dari Naruto-kun, karena Naruto-kun adalah alasanku untuk tetap hidup."

Naruto memikirkan perkataan Hinata, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa Hinata berkata begitu? Selama pelajaran berlangsung, pikiran Naruto hanya dipenuhi oleh nama Hinata, Hinata dan Hinata. Raganya memang masih berada di dalam kelas, namun pikirannya entah ada di mana.

Ketika pulang sekolah, Naruto tak sengaja melihat Kakashi, wali kelas Hinata. Ia segera menghampiri Kakashi untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Teriak Naruto. Keadaan sekolah sudah sepi, jadi tak sulit bagi Naruto untuk berlari di lorong yang sempit ini menuju arah Kakashi.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi.

Naruto berusaha mengatur napasnya agar kembali teratur. "Apakah sensei tahu kenapa Hinata tidak masuk sekolah?" Tanya Naruto to the point.

Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya, "Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Tidak usah berbelit-belit sensei. Cepatlah, aku ada urusan dengannya."

"Hah! Baiklah! Ia sedang sakit, Naruto. Saat ini ia berada di Konoha Hospital." Akhirnya Kakashi menjawabnya. Mendengar itu, Naruto berlari dengan kencang menuju tempat mobilnya di parkir, tak memperdulikan lagi sang sensei yang kebingungan.

Naruto khawatir, ia melajukan mobilnya dengan secepat kilat menuju Konoha Hospital, ia tak peduli lagi dengan keselamatannya, yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah gadis yang mampu membuat hidupnya yang datar kembali berwarna, gadis yang sukses menghancurkan tembok raksasa yang membelenggu hatinya, menghancurkan es yang membekukan hatinya. Gadis yang membuat ia jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sampai di Konoha Hospital dengan cepat. Menuju resepsionis untuk menanyakan kamar Hinata. Setelah mendapatkannya ia menuju kamar Hinata dengan secepat kilat.

Sesampainya ia di depan kamar Hinata, ia menjadi ragu, apakah Hinata akan marah padanya? Apakah Hinata sakit karenanya? Apakah Hinata baik-baik saja? Sejumlah pertanyaan terus menghantui pikirannya. Namun, ia terlanjur sudah sampai di sini, tak ada gunanya ia menjadi pengecut.

Dengan pasti, ia memutar kenop pintu dan mendorong pintu itu dengan pelan, setelah Naruto masuk, ia menutupnya kembali. Naruto melihat Hinata terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur yang dingin.

Dengan langkah yang pelan, Naruto berjalan ke arah Hinata. Sesampainya ia di samping Hinata, Naruto duduk dan menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan kepada tangan dingin Hinata. Naruto memandang Hinata dengan miris.

"Hinata apa kabar? Apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Aku kesepian." Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Hinata, apakah kamu sakit karena aku? Apakah kamu sudah terlalu lelah dengan kata-kata ku yang menyakitkan? Hati kamu sakit kan? Hinata, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh meminta maaf." Naruto mengusap tangan Hinata ke pipinya.

"Aku sadar, bahwa aku salah. Aku sudah mengacuhkanmu, membentakmu dengan kata-kata kasar, berusaha menjauhkanmu dengan mulut dan tanganku. Tapi Hinata beri aku satu kesempatan, aku harap kau tak menyerah terhadap ku, aku ingin melihat tawamu, aku ingin melihat senyummu yang indah, aku ingin memakan masakanmu yang benar-benar lezat, aku ingin dirimu Hinata. Aku ingin kau perhatian hanya padaku, aku ingin kau hanya memandangku Hinata, hanya aku."

"Hinata aku sungguh mencintaimu! Mencintaimu setelus hati! Hinata, aku mohon jangan menyerah terhadapku." Naruto mengakhiri monolognya. Naruto meneteskan air mata, membayangkan takdir yang seakan memepermainkannya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Hinata mendengar semua perkataan Naruto. Ia ikut meneteskan air mata.

'Naruto-kun..'

Naruto melihat itu, air mata yang menetes dari mata Hinata yang tertutup. "Hinata kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata membuka matanya, memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Naruto.

"Seandainya semua sesederhana itu, Naruto-kun! Aku sakit bukan karna Naruto-kun, aku memang memiliki penyakit Naruto-kun, penyakit yang kapan saja bisa merenggut nyawaku. Aku juga tak pernah menyerah terhadap Naruto-kun. Aku tak pernah menyalahkan Naruto-kun."

Mendengar Hinata mempunyai penyakit mematikan membuat Naruto resah, "Penyakit apa Hinata?" Naruto bertanya.

"Kanker paru-paru, aku sudah mengidapnya sejak empat bulan yang lalu." Jawab Hinata.

"Tapi, kenapa kau selalu terlihat ceria selama ini? Kau tahu penyakit itu sangat berbahaya?"

"Aku tahu Naruto-kun. Aku hanya ingin jika aku mati tiba-tiba, aku mati dengan senyuman di wajah, mati dengan membawa kenangan indah bersama denganku. Aku tak dapat hidup lama, maka dari itu aku ingin menumpuk kebahagiaan sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum aku mati nanti." Hinata berkata dengan senyum yang masih setia melekat di wajahnya.

"Hinata, kau pasti tidak akan mati, aku mohon! Aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang ku sayangi untuk kedua kalinya, aku baru saja merasakan jatuh cinta yang kedua kalinya, tapi mengapa hanya sesingkat itu? Hinata, aku mohon kau jangan menyerah dengan penyakit ini."

"Tidak ada Naruto-kun, apakah aku akan mati? Atau hidup? Hanya Kami-sama yang tahu, dan aku juga tidak akan menyerah, aku ingin lebih lagi bersama Naruto-kun. Karena alasanku untuk hidup adalah Naruto-kun."

"Aku juga Hinata, aku ingin bersama mu lebih lama lagi, aku ingin menikah denganmu!" Naruto meneteskan air matanya.

"Naruto-kun tahu benang merah? Ku rasa jari kelingking aku dan jari kelingking Naruto-kun sudah terhubung dengan benang merah tersebut, aku tak ingin memutusnya. Ikatan yang akhirnya ku dapatkan, aku tak ingin memutusnya. Aku ingin benang merah ini terus terhubung di antara kita sampai di kehidupan selanjutan, tapi aku berharap di kehidupan selanjutan kisah cinta kita akan berjalan lebih baik, tanpa ada air mata yang jatuh."

"Hinata aku akan menjaga benang merah itu, tidak akan aku biarkan terputus." Janji Naruto. Mendengar itu, Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Naruto-kun, aku mempunyai keinginan. Maukah kau tersenyum lebar dan memelukku walau hanya sekali, aku takut aku tak dapat melihat senyum Naruto-kun dan merasakan hangatnya pelukkan Naruto-kun lagi." Hinata meminta dengan sangat kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan berikan sebanyak-banyaknya Hinata." Naruto tersenyum lebar kepada Hinata, senyum yang sangat Hinata sukai sedari dulu, senyum yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta. Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan sangat erat, menyalurkan kehangatannya pada tubuh Hinata yang dingin, Hinata merasa nyaman sekali, ia tak mau melepaskannya. Tidak sampai disitu, tanpa di duga Naruto mencium bibir Hinata, hanya kecupan tapi mampu membuat Hinata bahagia.

"Arigatou untuk semuanya Naruto-kun, aku bahagia sekali, sayonara! Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." Setelah mengatakan itu dengan air mata yang sudah menetes dengan deras, Hinata menutup kedua matanya.

 **Owari!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Hinata menatap keramaian di kota kelahirannya untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekial lama. Ia tersenyum lebar, mengingat penyakit yang dideritanya sudah sembuh total. Selama lima tahun ini, Hinata menetap di Inggris, ia pergi ke sana dengan kakaknya untuk berobat, dan alhasil penyakit Hinata sudah sembuh. Itu membuatnya sangat senang.

Ia baru sampai di bandara Narita beberapa menit yang lalu, ia pulang sendirian karena, kakaknya masih ada beberapa urusan di sana. Hinata snagat rindu dengan kota kelahirannya tersebut tapi yang lebih ia rindukan adalah keluargaya dan takdir benang merahnya.

Pemuda yang menemaninya ketika ia koma, pemuda yang memeluknya dan menciumnya di saat-saat terakhir sebelum ia koma selama beberapa bulan. Pemuda yang mencintainya dan orang yang ia cintai. Pemuda yang mau menunggunya selama bertahun-tahun.

Sekarang pemuda itu ada di hadapannya. Pemuda itu tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar. Membuat Hinata jatuh lebih jauh dalam pesona pemuda itu. Hinata berlari seraya membelas senyum pemuda itu dengan senyuman termanis.

Memeluk pemuda dengan erat, dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. "Tadaima, Hinata!" Pemuda itu menatap ke arah iris Hinata.

"Okaeri, Naruto-kun!"

 **The End~~~~**

 **A/N : Special NHTD6-2015 #28** **"Let me hug you, just once, before I say goodbye."** **Hah! Yuu ngetik fic ini dengan sistem SKS, dari jam Sembilan malam sampai jam dua belas lewat lima belas menit malam, hahaha.. lagi rajin! Yuu harap feelnya dapat ya.. Yuu aja nih ngetik sampai nangis #plakk**

 **Tapi benar lhoo.. Yuu nangis, tapi Yuu nggak lap pakai tissue tapi pakai selimut, karena lagi malas ambil tissue, maunya lanjut ngetik #lol :v**

 **Yuu harap kalian suka fic Yuu, ini tahun pertamaku ikut NHTD, semoga readers menyukainya.**

 **Masalah ending, sengaja Yuu buat Happy Ending #untung boleh, hehehe.. Yuu itu orangnya nggak suka Sad Ending, maunya Happy Ending terus..**

 **Aduh kebanyakan ngomong nih! Ya udah deh! Yuu minta maaf jika ada salah-salah kata, kalau ada typo, dll. RnR ya!**

 **Salam,**

 **Yuuna Emiko!**

 **WE ARE NHL! WE ARE FAMILY! KEEP STAY COOL, NHLs!**

 **Jaa~**

 **Mind To Review?**


End file.
